Loving You
by JUST UR AVERAGE DC FAN
Summary: What if the Senior Prom ended a little diferently. PJ fanfiction. Alternate ending to Promicide. Please read and review.


1Summery: What if the Senior Prom had ending differently. Alternate ending to Promacide. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Dawson's Creek.

Joey's POV

I knew it was the whole thing was my fault. Everything I had done wrong has led up to this point. I don't blame Pacey at all, even all the things he said to me. I deserved every last word he said to me.

The car ride home is silent. No one dares to speak, afraid to say the wrong thing. I guess most of the people in this car has had a horrible night. Except maybe Dawson. He is probably cheering inside because he knows it is basically over with me and Pacey. No, I cant blame this on Dawson. He has nothing to do with it. As the car reaches my house I say goodbye to everyone. I felt on a hand on my arm.

"Can I walk you to your house?" Pacey asked softly.

"I would like that."

We were each walking slowly afraid to say anything. I ask him to come in for a minute until Bessie came home from a play. He accepts and tells the driver to leave.

"Hey Pace?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be alright if we could go back to your place and just sleep?"

"Of course."

As I packed I knew we had an awkward car ride home. I was afraid I would say something wrong again or do something that would make him more mad. When we got back to his house we both quickly changed and went to bed.

"Night Joe."

"Night Pace."

About a million thoughts went through my head as I lay next to Pacey. I wondered if he still loved me or if he even hated me. I wished I could take so many things back that made him feel this way.

_When I'm with you I feel like I'm nothing._

It kept repeating over and over in my head. Did he really mean it or was he just angry. He probably meant it if he said it. A few tears ran down my cheek and I sniffled by accident. He quickly grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. I guess he cared about me a little now. I waited about two hours after to make sure he was sleeping. I could hear his steady breathing and I knew he was sleeping. I decided to write a letter to him explaining my thoughts to him.

_Dear Pace, _

_I wanted to write you a letter because I felt that our break up was all my fault. I want you to know that I deserved every word you said to me tonight. I don't want you to feel an once of guilt if you do already. Looking back at our relationship I regret some things and wish I could take them back. I would take back the time I told Dawson that we didn't have sex. I don't know what I was thinking. That night on the ski trip was the best night of my life. You made me feel loved and safe and I had to go lie to Dawson about it. Another thing I would take back is talking about Capeside like it was hell. Believe me Pacey its not. And if you feel like I pressured you into doing something then, I'm sorry. I don't care how you end up, as long as your happy. I want you to know that this is the truth. If somebody asked me who the love of my life is, I wouldn't say Dawson because its not true. I would say you, Pace. I never loved Dawson as much as I love you. I never gave myself to Dawson like I did to you. What I don't regret is kissing you back at Aunt Gwen's house or going away with you for three months, and I don't regret having sex with you. And I certainly do not regret falling in love with you because it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know by reading this note that it will not fix things. I just hope I cleared some things up. The whole point of this letter Pacey is to tell you that I love you and I will certainly never stop. _

_Love,_

_Joey_

I folded the letter up and put it underneath my pillow. I fell back asleep for a few more hours. When it was around 9:00 I got up, put the note on the dresser and left.

Pacey's POV

When I woke up that morning, Joey was gone. I instantly remembered what happened last night. How could I even think of saying these things to Joey. I have to go over and apologize for everything. I saw something on my desk that was not there last night. It was a letter from Joey. I started to read it. When I finished I burst into tears. How the hell can she blame this on herself. I didn't even mean anything I said last night. I got dressed and drove over to Joey's house. She was coming out of the house.

"Joe wait."

"Pacey what are you doing here?"

"I came to apoligize. Listen Joey what I said last night was something I will never forgive myself for. I love you more than anything in this world. When I'm with you, I feel like I am a better man. I was angry when I saw you and Dawson dancing because it reminded me of junior prom. Remember when me and you were dancing. I guess I just thought the same would happen. But after I read your letter, I knew you didn't love Dawson.

"So what are you saying Pacey?"

"Joey I want to stay together, that is unless you don't want to."

"I am so glad Pace cause I'm not ready to give you up quite yet."

"Well is that so Miss. Potter."

"Yes Mr. Witter."

"Now come here and give me a kiss cause I was dying to do it last night while you were in my bed."

"Thinking nasty thoughts there Pace?"

"You could say that Josephine."

"I love you Pace."

"I love you too Potter."

The End


End file.
